Candy
by NicoleChan14
Summary: (Fem!Amaimon/AmayaxMephisto) Amaya tenía una gran obsesión con los dulces, y ahora más, tras haberlos probado de los labios de Aniue, porque se dio cuenta que hasta el caramelo puede saber más dulce.


**Candy**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Ao no Exorcist le pertenecen a la mangaka Kazue Kato.

**Pareja: **MephistoxFem!Amaimon

**Advertencia: **Semi GenderBender. Semi AU. Posible OOC. Incesto.

* * *

><p>Amaya observaba con su característica mirada inquietante a su hermano mayor, quien estaba sentado frente a su escritorio con una paleta en su boca y algunas bolsas de caramelos regadas por el escritorio.<p>

- ¿Puedo tomar uno Aniue?- Era la tercera vez en ese día que preguntaba.

- Ya sabes que estas castigada.- Dijo el sin inmutarse.

La de cabellos verdes chasqueó la lengua. Su querido Aniue, le había confiscado todos los dulces por haber destruido varias cosas en su parque de diversiones, entre ello haberle cortado la cabeza a su estatua de oro.

- Tardará mucho reponerla.- Habían sido sus palabras, mientras la miraba severamente, algo no muy común de su parte.

Amaya sentía que ya no podía soportar seguir así. Los dulces se habían vuelto una obsesión para ella desde que los probó por primera vez. No había podido creer que los humanos pudieran crear algo tan bueno y adictivo. Pero ahora ya no podría disfrutarlos por un largo tiempo y era injusto.

- Pero eso no fue mi culpa.- Se excusó como lo había hecho el día en le impusieron el "castigo".- Fue culpa de Rin Okumura, el destruyó tu estatua. Aniue, ¿Por qué no lo castigas a él?

- Debes acostumbrarte a responsabilizarte por tus actos.- ¡¿Acaso se creía su padre?!

El demonio mayor ya había acabado de degustar la paleta. Se sacó el palito de la boca y la lanzó a un basurero próximo. Extendió una mano hacia una bolsa con más paletas y sacó una, de color rojo, la cual llamó la atención de su Imouto.

- Aniue por favor déjame comer esa. Es mi sabor favorito.- Dijo subiendo un poco su tono de voz.

- Ya sabes que estas castigada.- Repitió el, sonriéndole con burla.

Mephisto le quitó lentamente el envoltorio a la paleta de fresa y se la llevó a los labios, degustando su sabor y su aroma tan dulces como atrayentes. Y Amaya notó que sus labios empezaban a quedar impregnados por el caramelo de fresa. El de orbes verdes sonrió al ver la expresión en el rostro de Amaya. Empezó a mover la paleta lentamente, acercándola más a su boca. Amaya apretó las manos, su Aniue parecía disfrutar el verla tan exasperada por ese dulce.

- A-aniue…- Amaya sabía que era inútil, pero no soportaba que su Aniue pareciera querer tentarla o algo parecido.

El mayor no le escuchó y terminó metiéndose la paleta de fresa a la boca. Cerrando los ojos al disfrutar su dulce sabor. Amaya le vio frunciendo el ceño. Pero después lo relajó al notar que los labios de Mephisto aun estaban impregnados con el caramelo, quedando levemente brillantes.

Entonces se le ocurrió una idea; si no podía comer los dulces, debía existir otra forma para disfrutar su sabor. Si, así era, si existía otra forma.

Se puso de pie y dijo:

- Ne, Aniue ¿mi castigo es no comer dulces verdad?- Mephisto le vio como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo, así que prosiguió.- Entonces si puedo sentir el sabor del caramelo, sin comerlo.

Mephisto arqueó una ceja sin comprender lo que su Imouto trataba de decir. La chica avanzó hacia él, le quitó la paleta de la boca, se inclinó y le dio un beso, sabor caramelo de fresas. Mephisto se sorprendió, esbozó una sonrisa y acercó mas a Amaya para profundizar el beso, moviendo los labios de forma rítmica y apasionada, como si Amaya quisiera succionar todo aquel caramelo de sus labios. La de cabellos verdes estaba sorprendida, por alguna razón aquel caramelo le sabía más dulce que cualquier otro que hubiera probado.

Finalmente Amaya se separó, satisfecha por haber probado aquel sabor, aunque notó que su Aniue no quería, pero aun así.

- ¿Ves? Aniue, no es justo.- Dijo ladeando la cabeza.- Es mi sabor favorito.

Mephisto miró la bolsa de paletas y luego a su Imouto.

- Ne, Amaya ¿Qué otros sabores te gustan?- Preguntó con una media sonrisa.

- Pues, muchos, Aniue.- Dijo ella comprendiéndole.

Amaya tenía una gran obsesión con los dulces, y ahora más, tras haberlos probado de los labios de Aniue, porque se dio cuenta que hasta el caramelo puede saber más dulce.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola a todos, espero que les haya gustado esta pequeña viñeta. Si les gustó les aviso que previamente subí otros one-short de esta pareja, pueden ir a leerlos si gustan. <strong>

**Si gustan déjenme un review para saber que les pareció y algún concejo para mejorar mi escritura.**

**Espero que nos veamos pronto.**


End file.
